Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic system and, more particularly, to an electronic system including a liquid cooling device.
Description of the Related Art
With computer technology development, an operating speed of an electronic device (such as a notebook computer or a tablet computer) is gradually improved, in which a heating power of a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU) of the electronic device increase gradually.
Generally, the electronic device cools the heating elements via heat dissipating components, such as heat pipes, heat dissipating fins or heat dissipating fans. However, when the electronic device operates in high power and the heating power of the heating elements increases significantly, the heat dissipating components of the electronic device cannot reduce a temperature of the heating elements effectively, which limits an efficiency of the electronic device.